dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyte Raptor
Nyte Raptor Description Michael McClaren, AKA: Nyte Raptor is one of many young teenagers who were infected in the Exobyte incident. The Exobytes changed his physique to match those of other non-superpowered heroes such as Robin, and the skills that matched. His costume includes a set of wings attached to his arms which allow him to glide from any building in Gotham City. They are also razor sharp and act as his primary weapons. He has show great potential, and Batman approves of his style. However, his is known for dishing out brutal beatdowns to any criminal, no matter how high rolling or low key they are, he catches in the act. He also seems to be completely without fear, even standing up to Superman when the latter criticises his methods. Early Life Born to working class parents on Gotham, Mike McClaren was a small, wiry child. He grew up in a happy home, close to his parents James and Jennifer, and younger sister Michelle. His school life was far from happy, he was seen as an easy target by bullies because of his small size. However, he was no coward, and would always stand up for himself, no matter how bad the odds were against him. Despite the bullying, Mike did well at school, and made a lot of friends. From the age of eleven, Michael would meet his father at his police precinct and walk home with him. He knew his father had a stressful job, and that being an honest Police officer in Gotham City was difficult, so he spent as much time with him and his mother as he possibly could. Becoming Nyte Raptor At age 12, the Exobyte incident took place. And Michael was one of millions of people who were infected. He became slightly stronger, much quicker, his hand/eye co-ordination was improved significantly and his senses were heightened. His IQ jumped 40 points to genius level. After his medical checks, Michael was handed to Batman, who was a close associate of his father, although Batman was his initial trainer. His advanced training was handed over to Nightwing. Nightwing thought the boy was too aggressive at first. His first arrest, a low level enforcer working for Carmine Falcone needed extensive medical attention after Michael beat him to a pulp after finding out that on a previous arrest by GCPD, he was interrogated by his father and the criminal had threatened his family. Michael, with Batman's help, built his costume, which was black and red, with a red Wing outline on the chest. instead of a glide cape. He built a set of wings that allowed him to glide from height, the outer 'feathers' of the wings were sharpened into blades, which he uses as weapons, and can slice through the bulk head of a car and can shred tyres. During one interrogation, he threatened to use the blades to cut the eyes out of a member of Joker's gang, although he says he learned this technique from Batman. Nightwing said his performance as 'Bad Cop' was too convincing. His time with Nightwing helped him to ease up on his aggressiveness and not take things too seriously, the two became friends and partners.